Girls Night Out
by Fortune Lady
Summary: It's one night when there is no crime fighting, so the ladies in the watchtower decide to have a slumber party. But the men start wondering what they were doing and talking about, so they decide to eavesdrop on them. Yay! I finally updated my story!
1. The Big Idea

**Chapter 1 **

**The Big Idea**

**

* * *

**

**It was one day at the watchtower when no crime was being made. So practically no one was defeating crime that day. All the ladies in the watchtower were just sitting around in the meeting room thinking of something to do. **

**"How about going to the beach?" said Kara A.K.A Super Girl.**

**"No we did that last week," said Shayera Hol**

**"How about the movies?" said Diana A.K.A Wonder Woman.**

**"There are no new movies until next month" said Vixen**

**"How about the park? There's always something to do there" said Black Canary.**

**"That is true, but we don't have any idea what we want to do in the park. So that's out of the list," said Zatanna. "But how about if we go to the carnival?" **

**"No, I don't want to see another clown for the rest of my life," said Inza.**

**"Hey I have an idea. How about we have a sleepover at the watchtower today at night. That would be fun. I'll ask Superman permission if we could do it in the spare room that we have here. I once went there and it's huge! It'll have enough space for everyone. And we could also invite Lois and Linda too!" (I made her up)**

**Everyone thought it was a good idea, so while Super Girl went to ask Superman for Permission Wonder Woman called Lois Lane and Linda Wesley. But the bad thing was, when Super girl asked Superman if she and the others could use the huge room, Flash was passing by hearing that she and the other ladies were having a slumber party. Everyone knew Flash was a BIG gossip, so he ran off and told everyone in the watchtower except Superman, who knew it already. But when I meant everyone, I mean EVERYONE in the watchtower. But Flash made sure he didn't tell the all the girls in the watchtower. As Flash told all the men in the watchtower, one by one, they became curios what they would do and talk about in a slumber party. Even Batman and Superman were curios, but they thought better of it decided not to eavesdrop on them like the others. But the other men that had a little crush on the women decided to eavesdrop anyways. **

**What do you think might happen? **

**

* * *

**

**So did you like it? I hope you did. Also send me some reviews.**


	2. Let's Party!

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Party!**

**

* * *

All the ladies had gotten ready and Lois and Linda had come to join them. They had put sleeping bags everywhere and had put some junk food too. Now the only thing they had to do was have a tons of fun, but while the girls were getting ready for the party, the men had come one by one getting ready to eavesdrop on them.**

**The first guy to come was obviously Flash, but he didn't know that more people would come so he was pretty surprised when Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Dr. Fate and Bwana Beast came to the door of the party room. They all had the same reason for coming. But they all agreed that they would work together, so they could eavesdrop on the girls.  
**

**But when they were going to put a secret camera in the keyhole so they could see everything on a computer, Supes and Bats were passing by. They heard Flash's little shriek and they faced all the men. Superman knew what happened, because while he was talking to Kara about the slumber party he was pretty sure that he saw Flash passing by. But anyways, Superman got a bit annoyed so he said to Flash, "Batman and I were talking about the slumber party that the ladies were having but Flash, remember the deal we did? You had to do a ton of chores if you gossiped again".**

**Flash didn't want to touch the toilet again but when he was about to go, he zipped back again and asked, "But can I eavesdrop on the ladies before I have to clean the toilet?" Superman didn't say anything until Flash said, "Lois is in there too". As all of you know, Superman had a special feeling for Lois Lane but when Superman was about to give in, Batman quickly said, "Even though Lois is in there doesn't mean the right thing. So Superman should not eavesdrop with you and the others." **

"**Yeah, but the princess is going to be in there too. Wouldn't you want to know what she going to talk about?" said Flash slyly. Batman obviously didn't know what to do. He and Wonder Woman had been dating for a month know but still they didn't really get know each other completely. Also, if he eavesdropped, then it would be a bad deed and if they were caught then they would have to face the consequences, but if he didn't eavesdrop he might not find out some things that he wanted to know. About 5 minutes before the party was starting, Batman had decided and pulled Superman to the front of the door but he sat at the corner. While all the others were gathered around the small computer. **

**Meanwhile, the ladies were checking if the settings were okay. Then Shayera asked Diana, "Hey princess, while I was setting up the door, I heard a little shriek that sounded familiar. Did you hear it?" **

"**No I didn't. Maybe it was just the wind" said Diana and walked away. However Shayera became suspicious but went to the others. **

**However, at first no one knew what to play and they were around a circle, but suddenly a pillow was thrown at Vixen and when she turned around she saw Kara giggling, so she took the pillow that she was holding and threw it at Kara, but instead of hitting her, it hit Zatanna. Then everyone started to throw pillows at each other. The men at the outside got bored, and waited for the little game to end. But it kept going for about an hour. This was going to be a long, long night. **

**

* * *

I think it sucks but I ran out of ideas. PLEASE give me some ideas for the next chapter. (puppy eyes…) Thanks for reading anyways.**


	3. A Game of Truths

**Chapter 3**

**A Game of Truths**

**

* * *

Soon everyone got tired of the pillow fight so they stopped. But then Kara (A.K.A Super girl) got the idea of playing Truth or Dare. But no one really like dares, so they only decided to do only truths.**

"**How about we go around oldest to youngest when one person asks a question?" decided Inza. Everyone agreed. **

"**How did you first meet your boyfriend or crush and how did he ask you out?" asked Kara.**

**Since, Inza was oldest she had to answer the question first. **

"**Well, when I first met Fate, I was performing some magic. He came to the crowd and watched me do some spells. When the show was over, he came back stage and we started talking, then he started blushing and then asked me out on a date" said Inza shrugging. All the girls didn't really get it, but they moved on anyways.**

**Outside, everyone looked at Dr. Fate not getting it either but he was blushing behind his metal mask. **

"**Okay my turn, I first met John when we started fighting together so we could destroy the space aliens. But we started dating after the Joker was defeated at Las Vegas, but to be specific, he saved me from a bomb, and when he woke up in the tower we kissed" said Shayera without a care (but she secretly smiled).**

**Outside there wasn't much of a commotion about GL's story but in Batman's head he thought, _'Hmm, maybe I should save Diana from a bomb sometimes, No too risky. Different plan'_**

**Inside, it was now Diana's turn. "I first met Bruce when J'Onn telepathically told us that the aliens were trying to take over the world but we started dating in Kasnia, and I have no idea why he followed me to the party but I think it was sweet of him to follow me" she said. **

**Outside, everyone was staring at Batman while Flash was asking Batman why he followed Diana to a party but he kept on asking since Batman wouldn't answer him.**

"**Okay, I first met Clark at his first day of work, but we started dating when I kissed him at the top of a building during a conversation" said Lois giggling with the girls.**

**Superman was blushing a little but ignored everyone's stares.**

"**I first met John when the Justice League Unlimited started and we started dating when he asked me out when the fight was over, but I think we should break up because things haven't been working out lately" said Vixen.**

**Everyone was pretty shocked outside and inside the room except John who just sat there.**

"**Okay, my turn. This might sound weird but I like B'wana Beast. I first met him when Circe turned Diana into a you-know-what" said Zatanna. Diana put a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "Anyways, after the situation was over, we started talking and got to know each other a little better. But he didn't ask me out on a date. Maybe he doesn't like me" she said with a sad face. (Talk about opposite attracts)**

**B'wana Beast just opened his mouth and said, "But I do like her more then a friend" but everyone shushed him. **

"**Now it my turn. Um, well I like Flash, and we first met when I was at a fast food restaurant I saw pigging out on tons of burgers but then he started choking a little, so I got him a bottle of water. He gulped it down and when he was finished he said thank you and asked for my name. I told him and we started talking and then became friends. He later asked me on a date and he took me to a carnival and he won me a teddy bear and after the date when he was walking me home, he gave a quick kiss and zoomed away" said Linda in a dreamy voice. All the girls said "Awwwwww" and so did the guys outside (except Superman and Batman) to Flash who was blushing madly. **

"**I first met Green Arrow when I asked him to help me get back Wild Cat, and he asked me out after Question and Huntress were going to kill Tobias Whale but we stopped them" said Black Canary.**

"**First of all, I like Captain Atom even though he's all nuclear-ish. But I like him anyways and everyone knows how we met and he never asked me on a date. Kapish!" said Kara even though no one seemed to care. But outside Captain Atom was blushing a little without anyone noticing. **

**Then Black Canary asked, "Did you ever snuck into your crush's room?"**

**

* * *

Review me and tell me if it was okay or not, and if there's a problem about the story, tell me and be truthful! Thanks for reading anyways!**


	4. The Game Goes On

**Chapter 4 **

**The Game Goes On**

**

* * *

Last time in Girls Night Out **

**"First of all, I like Captain Atom even though he's all nuclear-ish. But I like him anyways and everyone knows how we met and he never asked me on a date. Kapish!" said Kara even though no one seemed to care. But outside Captain Atom was blushing a little without anyone noticing. **

**Then Black Canary asked, "Did you ever snuck into your crush's room?"**

**-**

**"I sneaked into Fate's room once when he didn't tell me what my Christmas present was, and I made a mess but I told him that it was Flash's fault" said Inza smiling a little. **

**Outside Flash was saying, "I knew it" but not too loud for the girls to hear but Dr. Fate just smirked.  
**

**"I went into John's room when I lost something but when I checked his drawers, I realized that he folds his under wears and socks" said Shayera laughing along with the others.**

**Everyone outside was also laughing at John who was blushing a little. **

**"I have never gone into Batman's room". Everyone looked at her. "Okay so I did once, but only once so don't take this seriously. I went in to his room so I could give back his book that I borrowed. But he wasn't in there and I was about to leave when I saw something, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. So I left his book and went out of his room," said Diana blushing. But the rest of the girls were laughing their heads off. **

**Outside Batman was a little shocked and he murmured, "So, that's where it went". All the guys started wondering what the object was but they gave up after asking Batman several times. **

**Anyways it was now Lois's turn to answer the question. "I have never gone into Clark's room before since this is my first time coming here". **

**"My answer is the same like Shayera's answer," said Vixen but Zatanna said, "I once went to B'wana Beast's Room and I found out he sleep's with stuffed animals". Everyone laughed, especially Flash, but Beast was blushing. (Man! Almost everyone's blushing in this story!)**

**Now it was Linda's turn but her answer was the same like Lois's and Flash was relieved. **

**But Canary's answer was, "I sneaked into Green Arrow's room about 5 times and I once I made his room inside out cause I was angry".**

**Green Arrow just sat there thinking while Flash was rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena from the Lion King movie. **

**Anyways, Super girl's answer was, "I went to his room several times, and took some of his stuff, but I am definitely not telling you guys what I took and once I accidentally flipped his desk over and once broke his bed in half". Everyone was dumbfounded, but not as much as Captain Atom. **

**Then Linda asked, "What did you do on your first date?"**

**

* * *

Author's note: First of all, if you don't know who Inza is, go to http/wf. But thanks for all the reviews.   
But anyways, sorry for the short chapter but my sister was hogging the computer, and it was past my bedtime so I had to write quickly. Review me and give me some ideas for the future questions. **


	5. 3 Down, 6 Questions to Go

**Chapter 5**

**3 Down, 6 Questions to Go**

**Last Chapter**

**Anyways, Super girl's answer was, "I went to his room several times, and took some of his stuff, but I am definitely not telling you guys what I took and once I accidentally flipped his desk over and once broke his bed in half". Everyone was dumbfounded, but not as much as Captain Atom.**

**Then Linda asked, "What did you do on your first date?"**

**-**

"**When Fate and I went on our first date, he took me to the park and we started showing each other magic and we did that until the rest of the day, but the best part was that he gave me a ring that said "I LOVE YOU" on it. Then we kissed," said Inza. All the girls said "AWWWW". (I know the girls are acting teenage-ish even though they are all grown up except Super girl) **

"**My first date with John was at a circus. He taught me about the circus and what the clowns were. It was fun but the clowns kept on touching my wings thinking that it was fake and they kept on honking the horns in my face, and squirting water from flowers. I have no idea why John even likes them, but it was still fun to watch the people perform their tricks. The only thing bad there was the clowns," said Shayera not liking the thoughts about people who paint their face and have a round red nose. (Who likes clowns?)**

"**My date was not bad, since Batman and I only went to a restaurant," said Diana.**

**----_Flashback (By the Way I love Wonderwoman and Batman fics!)_**

**It was one warm summer night in the town of Gotham and Diana was waiting at a French Restaurant. He still didn't come for 15 minutes making Diana think that he stood her up. When she was about to leave, she saw Bruce coming through the door in a hurry. She called him and he came to her saying, "I'm very sorry Diana. I had a problem with the Joker and I had to cancel one of my meetings at Wayne Tech and had to argue with one of the people in the meeting and had to go through some interviewers".**

"**That's okay. But to be honest I thought you stood me up for a while" said Diana in a sad face.**

**This made Bruce feel guilty but they both shrugged it off and ordered their food and ate saying nothing. When Bruce paid for the dinner they both went out to the park where there was no one. But they were still quiet.**

'**_Should I tell him about my feelings now? No ones around except the stray cats,' _thought Diana.**

'**_Why am I nervous right now. Batman does not get nervous. Unless it's a princess from a certain island and you fall in love with her," _thought Bruce Wayne.**

**They stayed like this for another few minutes occupied with their own private thoughts. **

"**Bruce I have something to tell you…" **

"**I also have something to tell you…" **

"**_It's now or never" _thought Batman.**

"**You may go first" said the Amazon Princess. **

**Batman was about to say something when suddenly they both heard a gunshot and a voice saying, "Put your hands on your head and hand over the money!" There was a crook with a gun, and he was stealing all the money in the bank. Batman looked at Wonder woman with an emotionless expression. They would have to talk some time else.**

**_---End of Flashback_ **

**Everyone said "Awww" and outside Flash was tormenting Batman about not getting the chance to tell his true feelings to Wonder Woman. Anyway, it was Lois's turn to tell but it wasn't very interesting. (I didn't really feel like writing down Lois's date and so I'm just going to skip her)**

**It was now Vixen's turn to say something so everyone turned their faces towards her. **

"**Well, we went to this carnival and we went on rides and had cotton candy. It was pretty weird because, John was kind of acting like a kid and being a bit "over" emotional. I felt like his mom" **

**----_outside_**

"**Okay… imagining you like that would be funny but that is just wrong…" said Flash a bit dumbfounded while John got a bit stiff… **

**A/N: Okay, since its Linda's turn to tell, I'm going to skip her because I have NO IDEA what her first date was like. Okay? Okay! On with the story!**

**Black Canary was thinking for a while, and then said, "I can't remember my first date with Oliver! But the last date that I had with him was pretty lousy! We went to the park and all we did was talk!"**

"**Well, I guess you'll have to work more on those dates you have with Dinah!" said Flash smirking. Everyone just looked at him getting sick of his comments. So, they tied him up and put some tape on his mouth. All poor Flash could do was listen to the girl's conversations.**

**Kara never had a date with Captain Atom before so they just went on with the next question.**

"**What was the most embarrassing thing you did in front of your crush?" asked Vixen.**

**-**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know its short but don't flame me! I didn't get a chance to work on it because of this stupid test other tests at school and I got a C on math on my report card. The next Chapter is "Very Embarrassing!" I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for waiting very patiently. It means a lot to me! **


End file.
